deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Vilgax/Bio
Vilgax is the most feared warrior in the Ben 10 universe. He is so feared that no living being will serve him and he has to have robots work for him. He has many weapons but he prefers to use his amazing size and strength to get his way. He has been known to work work with other warriors but prefers to work alone. He can easily beat nearly all the creatures in the universe and can even beat ben with ease. He has survived being stuck in his ship when it crashes into the earth exploding on impact twice, surived in the null void( the place where the baddest of the bad are sent) and even being thrown across the universe at high speeds by a 100 foot tall alien. __TOC__ Battle vs. War (by Wassboss) War is investigating an unidentified object that has crashed to earth. He works his way over to the wreckage and sees it is some sort of ship. He carefully unholsters mercy and makes his way towards the ship. He gets to it and sees the remains of robots scattered all over the place. He hears a noise behind him and turns to see a red projectile heading towards him. He jumps out of the way and it hits a scrap piece of metal behind him disintegrating it. He turns to see vilgax standing behind him. He fires at him but vilgax blocks it with his shield of ziegel. Laughing vilgax fires another ray from the ruby at war but war jumps over it and fires again at vilgax. Vilgax is caught off guard and is hit in the leg by the bullet. Glaring in anger he charges at war knocking him off his feet. He blasts downwards with his eye laser but war rolls out the way and pulling out his crossblade throws it at vilgax. Vilgax however just grabs it in midair crushing it with his bare hand. He then whacks war round the face with his shield and starts pummelling him with it. However war grabs the shield and yanks down pulling vilgax over. He tries to stab him with a crossblade but vilgax fires his eye laser again hitting war square in the face. War hits the ground hard rubbing his eyes trying to see where his enemy is. Vilgax gets up and dusting himself off unsheathes his sword and walks towards war. War regains his vision just in time to see vilgax stab the sword down at him. He rolls to the side and the sword plunges harmlessly into the ground. Vilgax swings at him again but it is blocked by war and chaoseater. They duel for a while each strike, slash or stab is blocked or dodged. Vilgax sees his chance and swipes the sword in a quick motion knocking chaoseater out of war’s hands. Vilgax stabs forward but war narrowly dodges the attack. He tries to get past vilgax’s sword but is caught off guard and slashed across the stomach. He grits his teeth and jumps back as vilgax stabs at him again. This time however war grabs the end of the sword and rips it out of vilgax’s hands. He then jumps forward and pushes vilgax to the ground. He tries to punch him in the face but is blocked by vilgax. Vilgax throws him off and starts to viciously beat him landing punch after punch on him. War remembers his scythe and uppercuts vilgax making him stagger back. He then rushes back to the crash site. Vilgax recovers and chases after him. War finds his scythe stood up against the side of the ship. Vilgax catches up with war and gets ready to punch him. War turns at the last minute and slices two of vilgax’s tentacles off. Vilgax growls in anger and lunges forward but war is too fast. He dodges to the side and hits vilgax in the arm with the end of the scythe but it gets stuck in vilgax’s arm muscle. Vilgax roars in pain and yanking his arm around pulls the scythe out of war’s hand. Vilgax grabs the scythe with two hands and breaks it on his leg. He then advances on war smiling. He tries to punch war but war easily dodges it. He then kicks vilgax in the face. Vilgax snarls at him and leaps forward aiming for war’s throat. At the last minute however war pulls out his pistol and fires it at point blank range hitting vilgax square in the face killing him. As vilgax’s dead body falls to the floor war gose back to where he lost chaoseater and picks it up. He then returns to vilgax’s corpse and absorbs the chaos from him. He then calls ruin and rides off searching for another opponent. WINNER: WAR Expert’s Opinion War won because of his impressive array of devastating weapons and his amazing fighting skills. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tsu'Tey (by Wassboss) Vilgax looks over his newly repaired ship and smiles at his genius. After his last encounter with Benjamin Tennyson his ship was badly crippled and he was forced to land on a strange heavily forested planet. He has been under constant attack from natives but he has managed to hold them off long enough for his drones to fix the ship. Little does he know that he is being watched from behind a tree by the great Navi warrior; Tsu’tey. He has come to avenge his many brothers who have fallen to this strange new warrior. He peeks round the side of the tree and sees that vilgax has his back to him. He pulls the string back on his bow and lets loose an arrow at the squid faced warrior, hitting him in the back. However vilgax’s armour prevents the arrow from going through and hitting the skin. Vilgax whirls around and pulls the arrow out of his back, snapping it on his leg. He then scans the forest for his opponent but can’t seem to see him. However his upper hearing picks up the sound of breathing, coming from behind one of the trees. He fires a beam from the Ruby Ray of Ulo which disintegrates the tree, leaving Tsu’tey exposed. The blue native takes out another arrow and fires it at vilgax but he ignites his shield and blocks the arrow, firing off another beam at tsu’tey who nimbly dodges it. He lets more arrows at but they are either blocked or dodged and it’s not long before he runs out of arrows. Slinging his bow over his back he takes out his sling and loads up a rock. Vilgax fires another beam from the ruby ray of ulo but like all the others tsu’tey dodges it with ease. Swinging the sling around his head he lets the rock loose which sails towards the Chimera Sui Generis warrior who tries to disintegrate it with the ruby ray of ulo but it misses by a long shot and it strikes him in the chest. Vilgax shouts in anger and his eyes light up red and he fires his eye lasers at the Navi warrior who tries to dodge them. However he loses his footing and his hit in the chest by the stream of lasers and knocked to the ground. Tsu’tey gets too his feet and takes out his dual blades. He swings them around and charges at vilgax, who barely has enough time to pull out his own sword before tsu’tey is upon him. Blade clashes with blade as the two greatest warriors of their respected races are locked into close range combat. Tsu’tey delivers his blows quickly and precisely with most of the being blocked by vilgax’s shield or sword or glancing off his armour. Vilgax can’t seem to get a strike in on tsu’tey as he is too nimble and fast and his blows are coming thick and thin. He is slowly being pushed back further and further into the ship until they are fighting in the main control room but vilgax still can’t swing his sword at tsu’tey. However his chance soon comes as tsu’tey strikes too hard with his blades and the blades go flying back leaving him open too attack. Vilgax swings his sword in a downwards arch which tsu’tey tries to block with his blades. But vilgax’s razor sharp sword easily slices through them but it screws up his trajectory and the sword just scrapes the great warrior’s leg, leaving a small cut. Tsu’tey jumps backwards and pulls out his last weapon; the Navi hunting knife. He ducks under another swipe from the sword and plunges the knife into vilgax’s leg, going through the armour, skin and stopping at the bone. Vilgax roars in pi and swats at tsu’tey who pulls his knife out and gets back to his feet. He jumps in the air and kicks vilgax in the chest, making him stumble back and puts his hand on the control panel to steady himself. Suddenly the ship starts to rumble and tsu’tey drops his knife. He reaches down and picks it up and when he looks up again he sees out of the window of vilgax’s ship and sees that they are no longer on Pandora but are now flying through space. Tsu’tey shouts in anguish and runs over to the glass panel staring at the deep dark of space. He turns around and is smacked in the face by vilgax’s shield, causing him to stumble back. Vilgax keeps repeatedly smashing tsu’tey with the shield of ziegel until he is hunched over on the floor, too weak to fight on. Vilgax raises his sword above his head and brings it down on the great Navi warrior’s neck, decapitating him in a single blow. Vilgax smiles and sheathes his blade in his scabbard. “Drone takes this body and dump it in the waste incinerator” he says to his drone crewmen, who fly over to the dead body and take it away. Vilgax sits down at the control panel and puts his hands on the steering mechanism and thrusts it forwards sending the ship shooting forward into space. “Let’s pay a visit to my old friend Benjamin Tennyson and show him my new found power” WINNER: VILGAX Expert's Opinion Vilgax won because of his strength, more advanced weaponry and his brutal nature. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios